JOE'S CHRONICHLES KUNG FU UNLEASHED
by Mikat2
Summary: Sup guys Mikat here with my first fanfic ever so yea and its probably gonna suck so go ahead and criticize to help and a big thanks to alienheart for inspiring me and newton thank you for supporting my story. this story is about a Jedi surviving order 66 and flees for life and ends up in the KFP universe, how will he prevail lets find out!
1. New world New man

Hey guys Mikat here with my first FANFIC ever so yea. Go ahead and criticize if you want it will most likely help me in the long run. Please support and review and if you read then thank you for taking your time to read this, I'm new so ill make mistakes and my story will probably suck so please forgive me if I make mistakes. I OWN NONE OF THESE CHARACHTERS EXCEPT MY OC!/p  
>MEANWHILE IN DISTANT SPACE<p>

"F-4 fire at those ties now"!/p  
>{service droid sounds like R-2,}{ Tie fighter blows up} "Great shot F-4"!<br>"[droid sounds] "What do you mean worm hole"? [Worm hole opens] "Oh that worm hole", " Oh crap"[Star fighter gets sucked in] "oh no, F-4 try to control the fighter" [droid sounds] "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CANT YOU BUCKET OF BOLTS"! [ Moments later] "Oh no a mountain, F-4 dodge it[droid sounds] just great, well prepare for impact"! [ star fighter crashes]  
>AT THE JADE PALACE<p>

Master Shifu: "Students you may retire for the night".  
>Students: "Yes master"<br>With the Five: "Man I wish someone new would join, its getting kind of boring in the palace". Said Mantis.  
>" I agree". Said Viper". "Agreed" Said the others except for Tigress. Tigress: "We don't need any more members, the Jade Palace has enough students". Tigress said coldly.<br>Mantis: "Im just saying that we need someone new". Tigress: "I don't care, now if you excuse me ill got to sleep now".  
>Monkey: "What's wrong with her"? Viper: "You know how she is, she can barely stand us, especially you Mantis". [Everyone laughs at her statement.]<br>Mantis just twitches his antennas as if he's really annoyed.

WITH THE JEDI

Jedi: "Oh man, that was one heck of a crash" "How did I survive"?  
>THIRD PERSON VIEW<br>I turned around to check on my star fighter, but there wasn't much to look at since it was basically torn apart. Jedi: "Well no since in trying to repair that, oh man!, I almost forgot, F-4 were are you"! I began to search until I came across a destroyed service droid. "Oh no, F-4 what happened to you"?I drug the droid to the starfighter and laid him across it as if it was his grave. I almost cried littarly.[sorry for English] "Poor guy, ill miss him, but oh well I must go on so I don't freeze to death".[I forgot to mention that it's winter and snowing like crazy :/] As I started to walk I tried to find a path to city or town or something. "Finally I found a path"! I said happily. I followed the path until I came across a giant gate with a sign that sais, "Valley of Peace". I had no idea what the Valley of Peace was, but I knew it was a town or city. I did as any other person would, I knocked, no answer, so I opened the door, and well walked in. As I was walking through the streets I noticed that I wasn't in the modern world anymore, it looks like some type of ancient society, very strange. I noticed an animal, and when I got a clearer view I noticed it was a pig with a hat and robe on, now that was very strange. I remember reading a document in the Jedi temple about these creatures, but is said nothing about them wearing clothes, but what shocked me the most was that it talked! "It actually talked, no way it cant talk, in the documents it said that they were simple minded animals, and weren't able to talk or do any thing like a human.

1ST PERSON VIEW

"Man this strange, I wander if all the animals like him"? "Lets find out". I said almost in a evil voice. As I was going trough alleyways to avoid being spotted I heard something. I headed to the noise to find a quite hilarious scene. There were five wolves, 4 of them seemed to be trembling in terror from a avian I believe, and a snake, it was actually a funny site. What caught my eye was the wolf archer on the roof top about to shoot an arrow, and he shot, so I decided to act before the bird was killed. I said "Look out"!, and forced griped the arrow and lunged it back to the wolf, and it went trough his knee[:P] and fell off the rooftop. Then two wolves attacked the bird and snake while the other two came after me. I quickly force grasped one and threw him against a wall and knocked him out. The other however tried to land a swing with his sword, but I dodged it with ease. Then I quickly brought out one of my lightsabers and cut his sword in half, and while the wolf looked at his sword dumbfounded by what he'd just seen I landed a quick to punch to his face then kick leg from under him, and finally held him in a chock hold until he passed out. As the wolf landed with a thud I turned around to find a stunned avian and snake with confused faces, it was quite funny actually.

Crane: "Thank you for saving my life"  
>Viper: "Yes thank you for saving him".<br>Jedi: "No problem it's what I do". I said with a smile.  
>Crane: "My name is Crane". Viper: "And mine is Viper".<br>Jedi: "Well met Crane and Viper".  
>Before Could ask questions or leave they both asked were i was from and what kind species I was. Jedi: "Well I'm a human, and I can't really tell you were I'm from, sorry for the lack of info".<br>Crane: "Do you have anywhere to stay or sleep".  
>Jedi: "No I just arrived".<br>Viper: "Then as a return favor for saving Crane we invite you to stay at the palace with us".  
>Crane: "As she said you are welcome in the Jade Palace".<br>Jedi: "Thank you both for your hospitality".  
>Crane: "It's the least we could do for you saving me".<br>Viper: "Shall we be off then"?  
>Jedi: "Yes we shall".<p>

As we approached the wait what! There was a huge mountain with stairs, and we had to climb our way up! This was insane, but I would rather do that then freeze to death. As we started to climb I decided to amaze them by force jumping about two hundred and fifty steps.[excuse my English I'm country so I'm going to say and with numbers] I looked down and saw two very shocked faces as I was expecting that from them. I just smirked, and waved my hand as a come on signal. About thirty minutes later we reached the palace, and I have to say it was impressive.

Crane: "Follow me I must talk to Shifu for your stay".  
>Jedi: "Very well lead on".<p>

We approached the entrance to what I think was a training hall. When we entered I saw some other animals training. There appeared to be a Preying mantis, monkey, and wow a beautiful tiger. The bug was fast as lightning, and the monkey was as limbered as any trained Jedi I've ever saw. Apparently the red panda was Shifu because Crane went over to talk to him while I just sat down by a wall. Master Shifu asked Who I was, and Crane told him that, that was the thing he needed to talk to him about, so they left, and started talking.

Jedi: "Impressive training hall you got here".  
>Viper: "Thank you, and do you train in kung fu".<br>Jedi: "Just a bit, not very much, or should I say very often".  
>Viper: " Well anyways than you again thank you for saving Crane".<br>Jedi: "Again no problem it's what I do".  
>Viper: "Looks like Crane needs me, just sit tight and ill be right back".<br>Jedi: "Alright".  
>As I was sitting there the monkey, and mantis approached me. apparently their names were monkey, and mantis ironically as that sounds it's true that was their names. Then I looked back at the tiger who took a glance at me, and turned back to her training. The red panda came over to me, and told me this.<br>Shifu: "From the events that occurred tonight you shall stay here a couple of days until you find a place to stay".

Jedi: "Thank you very much Master Shifu".  
>Shifu: "Why are you calling me master"?<br>Jedi: "You seemed to be the master of these students so I figured that I would call you Master Shifu"./p  
>Shifu: "I see, you are a very respectful, and noble man".p Jedi: "Thank you".  
>Shifu: "Now all of you go eat, and retire for the night".<br>Everyone: "Yes Master".

We walked to their barracks, and started to eat dinner. As I walked in, and took my seat everyone looked at me with shocked expressions. I asked "What"? The Mantis asked what do you have on? "It's a traditional robe for my culture, why"? Mantis: "Well it's just different, but very cool looking, and what are those"? he said pointing at my lightsabers. It then hit me that I just took off my Jedi Cover robe.[the long brown cloak that Annikan wore] "They are lightsabers, and they are very deadly so don't touch them, oh and they can cut trough anything". Everyone then looked at me with shocked faces as if they didn't believe me. "Ill show you tomorrow". I said with a smirk.

WITH SHIFU AND OOGWAY

Oogway: "You should recruit this newcomer, I sense he is very powerful, even more powerful then the Dragon Warrior".  
>Shifu: "Master are you sure"? Shifu said with a shocked face.<br>Oogway: "Yes, he should join us so he doesn't follow the wrong path".  
>Shifu: "As you wish master I will go talk to him right now".<p>

BACK AT THE BARRACKS

I was walking to my room when I heard Shifu say my name from behind. I turned around and said "Yes"?  
>Shifu: "How would you like to train here at the palace"?<p>

I was taken back by his request, but decided to say yes cause this could be fun.

Jedi: "I would love to train here Master Shifu".  
>Shifu: "Very good, and you will wake up at the gong understood"?<br>Jedi: "Understood".  
>Shifu: "Very good, oh and what is your name?<br>I smiled and said, "Joe my name is Joe".  
>Shifu: "Well Joe ill see you in the morning".<br>Joe: "Very well, and goodnight".  
>As Master Shifu walked away I entered my room lied down on my bed, and sighed.<br>Joe: "This is going to be great". I though and went to sleep.

Alright guys that was my first chapter, hoped you enjoyed.  
>Mikat out! P.S. sorry for the short chapter I promise ill make the next one longer.<p> 


	2. New clothes, New friends, New beginnings

Sup guys im back and ready to roll, but what about Joe? Lets find out shall we, and oh thank you all for your support. I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY OC'S

JADE PALACE BARRACKS

JOE'S P.O.V.

As I wake up i noticed that the sun has risen, so I opened my door to only find a tiger sitting in a lotus position. I tried to sneak, but she heard me, ad had to say this.

Tigress: "Your up early".

Joe: "Um yea I like to get up early, I never like to sleep late it makes me feel like I wasted my day if I slept through all of it".

She didn't answer me, so I just moved along with my business. I decided to do some stretches in the courtyard outside of the training hall.I went into my fighting stance, and some kicks, punches, and some regular stretches as well. I kept stretching until I heard Shifu say my name, or well more likely yelled it. It surprised me so much that when I was in my spilt stretch that I actually went to a full scale split, and yes it did hurt.

Shifu: "Joe what are you doing up early"!

Joe: "GAH, Master Shifu you scared me". [im doing the splits now]

Shifu: "My apologies, and do you need help"?

Joe: "No I'm good".

As I said that I kinda of did a twist, and went about five feet in the air, and landed perfectly on my feet. Everyone including the tiger looked shocked for some apparent reason.

Joe: "What"?

Shifu: "How did you do that on your first try"?

Joe: "Trust me that wasn't my first time doing that".

Shifu: "Ok then we must carry on to my subject of you training, you will spar wit my students today".

Joe: "Of course Master Shifu".

GENERLE P.O.V.

I stepped up, and went into my fighting stance.[Its like were he holds one lightsaber over his head and points one straight just imagen that without lighsabers] All of a sudden I was trough a staff, and Shifu snapped his fingers, and Monkey attacked me. He tried to jab me with a quick stab like move, but I dodged it, then he swung it overhead, again I dodged it. Finally I have had enough I decided to act, and swung low, then high, then a full scale swing to the face. Surprisingly I hit Monkey with all three hits, and won the sparring match. Next up was Mantis, but I defeated him within mere seconds, then it was Vipers turn, and she was quite difficult to beat. She can dodge ill give her that, but I'm faster, so I beat her too. Then it was Cranes turn, but he looked terrified, but still fought, and he was tough, but I still won. I wanted to go against Tigress, but Shifu said that he's next. Shifu almost lost, but he was too fast, and kicked my butt. Now the sparring matches are over we were left to train. Viper: "You did very well in you first sparring matches, except with Shifu". Joe: "Oh haha, anyways lets go". I said sarcastically.

IN THE TRAINING HALL

I decided to train with Viper today, as also go to the valley to get some new clothes.[:/]

Viper: "Ok now just dodge the fire like I did".

Joe: "That's kind of a understatement you know".

Viper: "Who cares now go". Viper said while she pushed me on the pipes.

As the fire came out I dodged them pretty well until I came across were I didn't have enough time to dodge it, but instead stuck my fist into the pipe, and when the fire blew all you saw was smoke come from the pipe. I took my hand out to look over it, but it was perfectly fine! I looked over to Viper who had a surprised look on her face while the others did too.

Viper: "Anyways I think Its time we go get you some new clothes".

Joe: "Whats wrong with mine"?

Viper: "Nothing, but you need Chinese culture robes in order to be a student at the Jade Palace".

Joe: "Uh huh, oh well lets go".

AT THE VALLEY

We entered the valley in about twenty minutes, so we should be back up soon, or before lunch time. As we were walking around I noticed that people were looking at me, and staring. I tried to ignore it, but I couldn't.

Viper: "What's wrong"?

Joe: "Everyone keeps staring at me, and I don't like it".

Viper: "Ill handle it, DONT YOU KNOW ITS IMPOLITE TO STARE"! Viper said that really loud to, so much that it hurt my ears, but it seemed to work.

Joe: "Thanks". Viper: "No problem".

We finally reached a tailor I guess that's what you would call it. We entered, and Viper called out a name which was Leng Lee. I then heard shuffling through the back, and a cheetah arrived which was kind of odd for some reason.

Leng Lee: "Viper its good to see you again, and I see you brought a vey handsome young man". She said with a well lets say flirting way.

Viper: "Its good to see you too Leng, but we are here for some clothes".

Leng: "Ok just give me a minute to measure you".

Joe: "Well my height is six foot two inches".

Leng: "Ok now I need to measure your arms so please take your robe off please".

Joe: "Ok". I said nervously. I'm not embarrassed by my body, actually I'm very muscular.

Leng: "Don't worry I don't bite,...much".

Joe: "Oh haha".

I took off the top of my Jedi robe, and trough it to the side. After Leng was done measuring me she gave me a white vest with gold dragon patterens, with a black undershirt, and black training pants. As we exited Viper was saying good by, and Leng told me to drop by anytime I wanted to which made me feel well nervous.

[time skip]

IN THE BARRACKS, JOE'S P.O.V.

"Man this training vest is really comfortable".

"I should've gotton me one of these back in Yavin".

I exited my room, and decided to go to the kitchen, and eat with the others. When I entered everyone except Tigress looked at me with wow expressions. I ignored it, and sat down, but before I could get a bite the gong went off. That means there is an emergency to take care of.

VALLEY

EVERYONES P.O.V

We entered the valley, and found five croc bandits robbing a goat woman.

Viper: "Stop right there Fung".

Fung: "Huh what, ugh darnet, anyways croc bandits attacks"!

The bandits charged us, but I forced gripped two of them, and threw them out of the front gate, and the others took care of the other three.

Joe: "That was short". I said in a laughing tone.

Mantis: "Yea it really was because of your amazing powers, how do you do that by the way".

Joe: "HAHA, Mantis that is a story best told later".

Mantis: "Fine".

MASTER SHIFU, MASTER OOGWAY

Shifu: "Master Joe shows much promise as a young warrior".

Oogway: "Yes he does, but be careful Shifu as for this one can easily turn to a dark path".

Shifu: "Of course master I will be careful".

Oogway: "Good now go get some rest my old friend".

Shifu: "Yes master". Shifu said while bowing.

BARRACKS

JOE'S P.O.V.

Joe: "Man today was great except the part were I didn't eat, but oh well ill eat tomorrow".

I laid down on my bed, closed my eyes, and went to sleep.

Alright guys that was my second chapter, and again thank you for reading and give review so i can get better. watching Joe dodge fire LIKE A BOSS! lol anyways Mikat2 out!


	3. old problems, new solutions

**Sup guys Mikat here with another chapter. As always we start out with Joe cause he's so awesome, and boss. Anyways thank you guys for reading and supporting me, so lets roll. I own none of these characters except my oc's.**

**JOE'S P.O.V./BARRACKS**

Joe: "Here I am sitting in the kitchen again with nothing to do". I said with a sigh.

It has been exactly one week since I joined the furious five, and I have to say that its gotton kind of boring really. Nothing ever happens, and all we do is train except Saturday, and Sunday. I was just sitting there until something caught my eye. It appeared to be a jar,... FILLED WITH COOKIES! In that instant I started to stuff my face with the cookies, and man were they good. Sadly the cookies were gone in a matter of seconds. All of a sudden I heard footsteps, and a voice. It was Monkey, so I decided to put the jar back in its place, and sat back down in my chair as if nothing happened.[Monkey walks in]

Monkey: "Hey Joe what are you doing".

I decided to play it cool, and try to get out of the room.

Joe: "Nothing just relaxing". I said a bit nervously because those cookies were Monkeys, and I just ate them all.

Monkey: "Oh ok, ill just get my cookies, and leave".

Joe: "Uh you cant"! I said while jumping in his way.

Monkey: "Why not"?

I decided to use my mind trick on him in that moment.

I waved my hand, and said, "Because you want to go train".

Monkey: "Because I want to go train". Then he walked off.

I sighed in relief that he was gone, and that actually worked against him. You would think that being a kung fu master you would be strong minded. I decided to go to the Hall of Heros just so I can look at the scenery, and weapons there.

HALL OF HEROS

As I enter the Hall of Heros I decided to look at this painting, it had a human man with two katanas, and fighting a rhino army. It was very strange. Apparently Shifu saw me, and started to talk about the painting.

Shifu: "This is a painting made during the war of humans and us".

Joe: "There was a war"?

Shifu: "Yes, but the humans didn't start it, we did", "The emperor was getting worried in their strength in numbers".

Joe: "Why, I mean if you have a better army then size shouldn't count right"?

Shifu: "Joe these warriors were no ordinary warriors, they were the best swordsmen in china".

Joe: "Ok so what did they call them"?

Shifu: "They were called shadowknights". He said with a shiver going down his back, and I raised and eyebrow at this.

Joe: "So"?

Shifu: "So three shadowknights can wipe out a force of five hundred men".

My eyes widened at this. Joe: "You mean they could wipe out a entire army with just ten shadowknights"?

Shifu: "Yes".

Joe: "Wow", "So what happened to them"?

Shifu: "The emperor attacked their village with at least one hundred thousand men, but he lost ninety thousand, but he still wiped all the humans out as if they never existed.

Joe: "That's terrible".

Shifu: "Yes, yes it is, anyways you should go down to the valley, and patrol around for any bandits".

Joe: "Yes master". I said bowing.

TIME SKIP/VALLEY

I was walking in trough the valley when I found some bandits stealing from a goat, but I took care of them with ease. I continued to walk until I came across some panthers who seemed to be threatening a pig, I decided to interfere.

Joe: "Halt".

Panther: "Huh, oh looky here boys we've got a brave one here". He said with a dumb smirk while my face remained blank.

Panther Boss: "Get'em".

All of the panthers charged me, but they were sloppy with their swordsmenship, but I decied to have some fun, so instead of using my force powers I used my lightsabers instead. The first one did a stab, but I spun around, and cut his in half then cut his hand off, finally I force pushed him to a wall, and knocked him out. The second panther threw a overhead swing, and nearly landed the hit, but I dodged it, and force jumped then I came back down with so much force that he flew up. When he was in the air I threw my lightsaber, and cut his sword to pieces. Finally the boss attacked me, and he was very good, and nearly landed serverl hits, but I managed to dodge them. When I saw an opening I struck, first I landed a small gash to his stomach then I cut his sword in half, finally I stab him through the chest, and he went down on one knee. I took my lightsaber out of him, and put my lightsabers back on my belt while he just fell with a thud. For some reason I felt sad, and lost for a second when he hit the ground dead, as if I felt angry with myself for doing it. I just shook it off, and decided to head up to the training hall.

NOBODYS P.O.V./TRAINING HALL

As Joe entered the training hall Shifu noticed him.

Shifu: "were have you been, your shift ended ten minutes ago".

Joe: "Sorry Master, but some bandits were about to kill a pig, so I stepped in, and...".

Shifu: "And what"?

Joe: "I killed one of them". He said with a depressed voice.

Everyone looked at him with shocked expressions except Shifu who just stared at him blankly.

Shifu: "You did the right thing Joe". He said while patting him on the shoulder.[Joe was kneeled down]

Joe: "Then why do I feel so bad about it".

Shifu: "Because its never easy to take a life much less than living with that you did it".

Joe: "I see, well if you need me then ill be in the kitchen preparing dinner".

As Joe walked off Tigress offered to talk to him.

Shifu: "No, you need to let him do it himself, now back to training".

Everyone: "Yes master". And everyone went back to training.

JOE'S P.O.V./KITCHEN

Joe: "Ugh why did I kill him". I said with anger.

Joe: "I should have let him live". All of a sudden something snapped inside of me like I fet cold, and alone, and no one wanted me around. I then started to breathe in and out trying to calm myself down.

Joe's thoughts: "Remember to stay calm, and never give into anger, and hatred". "That will only lead you to the dark side".

After a few moments of breathing I calmed down, and continued to cook.

FIVES P.O.V.

Mantis: "I cant believe he killed someone".

Viper: "Maybe he had no choice"?

Monkey: "I doubt it he is very powerful, so he could get out of control and kill someone without thinking".

Crane: "True, but Joe seems like the calmest person I've ever met".

Viper: "Yea, and he's always nice to people, and when in combat he always uses his special powers".

Mantis: "You know I still haven't got a explanation from him about that".

Viper: "Mantis this isn't about that we need to find a way to cheer him up".

Crane: "Maybe he can put on a show for the town with his abilities, and powers".

Tigress: "I doubt he would do that".

Viper: "Why do you say that".

Tigress: "You expect him to do that after he just killed some body, I very much doubt it". Tigress said while walking off.

Viper: "I've got it, how about we find out his birthday, and throw a birthday party".

Mantis: "And what if that's a long ways away from now"?

Viper: "I haven't got that far".

Crane: "Figures, anyways lets go to the barracks the food should be almost done".

So they made their way to the barracks.

KITCHEN/ JOE'S P.O.V.

I just got done making the soup, and everyone walked in right on time. Everyone sat down in their respectable seats. I gave everyone their bowl except Tigress, and sat down with mine. Everyone took a bite, and dropped their spoons, but before I could say anything they just drank the soup from the bowl like it was the best. I wasn't really hungry so I gave mine to Monkey, and left. As I was walking Shifu came up to me.

Shifu: "Ah Joe the very man I was looking for".

Joe: "What do you need master"?

Shifu: "I need you to go down to the noodleshop, and get some more supplies for the palace".

Joe: "Understood master ill be back in ten minutes".

Shifu: "Good"

And with that I started my way to the valley.

VALLEY OF PEACE

I entered the valley, and found the noodleshop. there was a panda as a waiter who was clumsy, but very funny. I walked to the panda, and offered my help. He just turned around, and screamed my name, and fell unconscious.

Joe: "That was unexpected". I said with a smile.

The panda got back up, and introduced me to his dad Mr. Ping.

Mr. Ping: "May I help you Master Joe"?

Joe: "Yes I am here to pick up supplies".

Mr. Ping: "Ok ill be back, but it'll be a while so could you please help Po run the shop"?

Joe: "Of course Ping".

After a couple of hours of working the shop closed, and Po and I were cleaning tables. When we were done we both sat down, and sighed.

Joe: "Nothing like a good days work, ey Po".

Po: "Yea I guess".

For about another forty-five minutes Po, and I talked, and told stories and just got along with eachother. Finally Mr. Ping came out with the supplies.

Mr. Ping: "Here you go Joe".

Joe: "Thank you, and Po lets hang out some time".

Po didn't even answer he just screamed, and fell unconscious. I smiled, and waved my hand saying goodbye.

JADE PALACE

I entered the palace, and gave the supplies to the servants, and went to the barracks. When I reached the barracks I went into my room, and laid down thinking about what fun ill have with my friend.

**Alright guys that was my third chapter. please review, and as always thank you for taking your time to read this sincerely Mikat2.**


	4. First Chronichle of Joe

**Sup guys Mikat2 here with my fourth chapter and you will learn Joe's past so enjoy. I own nothing except my oc's.**

**JOE'S P.O.V.**

"Man I'm tired..I really need to start going to bed earlier". I was just siting there when a thought popped into my head. "Why don't I talk to Tigress, since we haven't talked much since 've been here". I said to myself. I exited my room, and started my way down the hall, and found Tigress sitting there drinking tea. I approached the table, and sat down in my respectable seat. "So how's your morning Tigress"? "It was fine until you interrupted me". She said coldly. "Uh ok, anyways I was just wondering if you wanted to you know talk so we can get to know eachother a lot better". I said nervously. "Ok about what exactly"? "Well how about our past". Her face went sour, and I didn't like that one bit, but then smiled. "You go first". I wasn't surprised by her answer because that's just how she is. "Ok fine, but were to start...hmmmm, h I know how about were I was born, but better yet I can show you". After that I leaned in quickly, and touched her forhead which brought us to my memories. "Were are we"? "In my memories". "Lets begin, I was born on the planet Naboo, but sadly my mother died while giving birth. As for my father well he died when I was six, so I was put in an orphanage, and everyone hated me because of my ability to use the force, they called me a freak. They said that I didn't belong here, but they didn't really bother other than that". "I was eight-teen when I was allowed to go on my own, and I had a bunch of money to spend, so I bought a starship, and a service droid named F-4 which was really odd because usually have two parts, but he only had one". "Anyways we left the planet Naboo, and landed on a planet called Corasaunt, and of course I had to pay a docking fee which really annoyed me". "I decided to take a walk down the streets, and saw these thugs robbing an old man, and I stepped in and force pushed one, and force gripped the other and threw him against the wall". "It turns out the old man was a Jedi named Zodiac, and he asked me if I wanted to become a Jedi and of course I said yes". "I trained at the temple, and became a master in a matter of six years which was unbelievable to the other masters, but I was". "When I was about thirty-five years old we had a Jedi knight who was supposed to be the one to destroy the sith but everything went wrong when he turned against the Jedi, and marched to the temple with an clone army, he approached the head councilor, an killed her". "All the Jedi including my master and I jumped into action, cutting down clones without effort, and finally my master made it all the way to Annykin, and started to fight him, but my master was shot by a sniper, and he went down with a thud". "I was filled with rage, and started to attack the clones relentlessly, then I got to Annykin". Past Joe: "You will die for what you have done". Annykin: "HA, that's what your master said before he was killed". "AGHHHHHHHHHHH, I will kill you". "we locked blades, but I was able to throw his saber aside, but before I could land the final strike I was shot by a sniper right through the chest, and went down, after that my world went black". "I woke up about five hours later, but only to find a destroyed temple with both clone, and Jedi bodies on the floor, then I remembered my master, and ran to his side". Zodiac: "Joe I'm very proud of, and run, run for your life for you are the last Jedi left in the order". "Then he died, I could have swor that I felt tears rolling down my cheeks, but I followed his orders and ran for my life". "Years later I was travelling when I was attacked by some ties, but I took care of them, then a worm hole opened and sucked me,...as I was going down I crashed into a mountain and the rest takes course". I then leaned back into my chair. "Wow I'm sorry what happened to you Joe, and I guess you should know my past". "No need when I used that ability your mind shared your memories with me without you knowing, and I'm too sorry for what happened to you Tigress". "Thank you Joe". "No problem...anyways I'm going down to the village to see Po, so see you later, bye". "Bye". After that I left.

Valley

I entered the noodle shop, and greeted Po. "What's up Po". "Nothing really". We just sat there until the shop closed, and we decided to go to some weapon stores. I bought Po some throwing stars since it was his birthday, but he cut himself with them so I kept them until we got back to the noodle shop and eventually we did. "Here you go Po". "Thank you master Joe". Po said while hugging me, I just hugged back, and said your welcome. After that I went back to the palace.

STUDENTS BARRACKS/JOE'S P.O.V.

I entered my room, and laid down on my bed sighing. "Today was a good day". I said happily.

TIME SKIP THREE WEEKS/JOE'S P.O.V.

It has been three weeks, and Tigress, and I have become very good friends as well as Po. Speaking of Po I decided to take him to the palace to show him around a little. "Hey Po wanna meet the five". "That...would...be...awesome"! He screamed. We entered the Hall of Heros, and approached the five. "Oh my gosh its actually the Furious five, all of you are bigger than your action figures except you Mantis your kinda the same". I just snickered at his remark, as Mantis twichted his antenna. "Its actually Master Tigress the legendary kung fu master, you are my favorite master of all time". For some reason I couldn't help but feel jealous of Po admiring Tigress like, but I controlled myself because jealousy leads to the dark side. "Easy Joe, he's just excited to see his hero's its perfectly fine". I thought. I led Po around the palace, gardens, and the training hall, and when we were at the steps. "Thank you so much for bringing me here Joe". "Anytime buddy". After that Po left. "You shouldn't have let in here". Tigress said. "Come on Tigress he's my friend, and he wouldn't do any harm he's a good person I can sense it you know". "Fine, but next time tell us when your bringing someone". "Will do". Everyone just left after that, but I decided to meditate at the peach tree. "I see you have found the peach tree". Oogway said with a gentle voice. "Yes master I find this place to be very peaceful and relaxing". "Indeed master Joe... tell me why aren't you like the other bad, and corrupted people like you"? "Well master I have trained fully in the light, and justice not darkness, and destruction". I said wisely. "I see, you should be heading to bed young master for you need the rest". "Of course master". I said bowing then leaving.

BARRACKS

I entered my room, and took off my vest and undershirt. I just sat there for a while before laying down, and going to sleep.

**Alright guys tell me what you think. And yes TiPo fan this is a TiJoe, but don't worry I will make a TiPo in the future is that ok?**

**Anyways thank you guys as always, Mikat2 out!**


	5. The dragon warrior

**Sup guys, Mikat2 here with my fourth chapter! In this chapter the dragon warrior is chosen, and a new dark side arises in Joe revealing his dark nature. Lets get on with the story!**

**Joes P.O.V.**

I was in my room shaving my beard while thinking about this Tai Lung person that I heard of about a month ago.

**FLASH BACK 1 MONTH**

I walked into the kitchen seeing everyone whispering about something. "So what are you guys talking about"? I said with a questioned expression. "Um nothing"! everyone shouted really quickly, I raised an eyebrow at this. "Uh huh sure...now tell me whats going on or ill tell Shifu about Monkeys night out". I said with an evilish grin. Monkey just froze as well as the others. "Ok fine but please don't tell Shifu". Monkey said with a frightened expression. "We are talking about Tai lung". "Who's Tai Lung"? "He was an old student of Shifu, Shifu raised him as his own son, and told him that he was destended for greatness, but he wanted more..he wanted the dragon scroll. But Oogway saw darkness in his heart, outraged Tai Lung layed waist to the village, and tried to take the scroll by force, but Oogway stopped him".

**PRESENT TIME**

Tai Lung sounded like a good man turned to evil for the lust of power, unfortinally that happens to a lot of Jedi in the order. I'm going to make sure that he never hurts anyone again especially my friends and Tigress because if he does then ill end his life like the cold hearted person he is. I finished shaving my beard and went to the courtyard to train with Shifu and the others. "Ok students you have thirty seconds to come up with a plan to attack me successfully". "Yes master". Everyone said bowing. We all attacked him at once but he still beat us. "Well done my students if you were trying to disappoint me... Tigress more ferocity, Viper suddlty, Mantis...". "Master Shifu". Zeng yelled. "What"? Shifu asked angered. "Its Maser Oogway he wants to see you". Shifu then ran leaving us all confused.

**SHIF'S P.O.V.**

"You called for me master, is something wrong"? "Why would something be wrong, I just wanted to se an old friend". "So nothings wrong"? "I didn't say that". Maser Oogway then started to blow out the candles, I pushed the air to were all the candles blew out. "I have had a vision, Tai Lung will escape prison". "That's impossible he is in Chorgom prison". "Zeng fly to chorgom ad tell them to double the guards double the weapons, double everythin Tai Lung does not leave that prison"! "Yes master Shifu". Zeng then flew off".

**JOE'S P.O.V.**

We were all in the kitchen wondering what that was all about. "What do you think happed Joe". Monkey asked me. "I have no idea". I said blankly. Shifu then came running in. "Master Oogway will choose the dragon warrior in the next three days". We were all shocked by this. "But why Shifu"? I asked. "Master Oogway has had a vision of Tai Lung coming back". We all went wide eyed at this. "You all are free to do whatever you wish". "Yes mater". I decided to go see Po. I approached him wth a smile. "Hey Po you need any help"? "That would be appreciated". We both spent about four hours talking and waiting tables before I heard a scream. "Bandits"!

I jumped into action. There was three leopards holding a goat by the throat. "Halt"! I yelled with a commanding voice. "Oh lookie here sisters its that handsom warrior frome the Jade Palace". "Who are you"! I said. "We are the Wu sisters, but we have to go now so ta ta". Then a puff of grey smoke blew into my eyes and when I could see again they were gone. [Time skip four hours] I was in my room laying on my bed. "I hope Tigress gets the scroll". Was all I could say before falling asleep.

**TIME SKIP TREE DAYS/JOE'S P.O.V.**

It was early morning and Tigress and I have been sparring for the whole morning. Her and I have become very good friends over the pat month. Tigress ended up beating me. "Good fight". I said bowing. "Yes indeed good fight". I just stared into her beautiful amber eyes. I finally snapped back into reality, and followed Tigress t the Palace courtyard were Oogway wil choose the dragon warrior.

Master Shifu made the announcement, and finally saying our names, that was our que to get the show on the road. We all jumped and landed on the ground doing our kung fu moves. Everyone fought and it was about my turn but Oogway started waving his hand signaling us to line up. But before he chose a panda landed in front of him, and I knew who it was. "Oh no". I said while face palming myself.

**TIME SKIP ELVEN HOURS/JOE'S P.O.V.**

I was laying on my bed thinking. "What adventure lies for me now, ha ha, Po you are up to one heck of chanllege my friend". I said humorslly. I could only think about the adventures that Po, and I will have before drifting into sleep.

Alright guys I hoped you enjoyed, and this chapter is short and not very good but its late and im tired so it was hard to think. Anyways thank you guys for reading and im Mikat, and ill see you all in the next chapter.


	6. The second Chronichle

**Hello once again my audience for this is uh my... well it doesn't matter. On with the story!**

**Joe's P.O.V**

It has been two days since Po has joined our ranks, and well he has gotton the crap beaten out of him, but if he is who Oogway chose then I will not argue besides its fun having him around although he praises Tigress to much for my liking.

"Another boring day at the temple." I said in a board tone.

It was Saturday at the temple and I had nothing to do once again.

"Maybe ill go see Po." I said to myself.

"I wonder what he's doing." I asked myself.

**Po/Monkey/Mantis/ No ones P.O.V.**

"Aw come on Po just do it." Mantis urged Po.

"But what if she sees me?" Po asked.

"Then you run." Monkey said.

Po,Monkey, and Mantis are playing a prank on Viper, but little does Po know that the joke is on him. Po eased up on Viper pie in hand, and when he shouted Viper jumped up and flung a pie in his face.

"HAHA! we got you Po." All of them said together.

"Oh haha." Po said sarcastically.

**Joe's P.O.V.**

I was heading down the barracks when I saw white cream fly out of Viper's room. I quickly ran over to see what happened, but only to see Po with a face full of pie.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Oh man what happened Po?" I laughed, and asked.

"They all tricked me into pranking Viper but I was pranked instead." Po said, but it was kinda muffled due to the pie on his face.

"Well I guess the jokes on you eh?" I said while laughing.

After a while we all left and went to do our own thing. I went to go see if Tigress was interested in a rematch in checkers. I walked down to the training hall were I saw Tigress practicing on her stances. I walked up to her.

"Hey Tigress." I said while greeting her.

"Hey Joe." She said in a soft silky voice. "I mean man her voice is just great. WAIT! NO! No thoughts of love it leads to the dark side." I thought to myself.

"So Tigress you want play some checkers?" I asked.

"No not right now, but thank you for asking." She said.

"Yea no problem, just come see me anytime you need something done, or you just wanna hang out." I said in a slight depressed tone, but not enough for her to notice.

"Ok thank you." She said.

I walked out of the training hall, and went to find Master Shifu.

**Tigress P.O.V.**

"I wonder why Joe always wants to play checkers with me or train me?" I asked myself out loud.

"Perhaps he likes me?" I told myself.

"He is cute especially when he's embarrassed, or frustrated when we play checkers." I told myself while chuckling inward.

I continued my training while thinking of Joe.

**Joe's P.O.V.**

I found Master Shifu and meditated with him for a while, and then decided to go down to the village. As I was walking I bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry." I told the young leoparess.

"Oh its alright I wasn't watching were I was going." She said.

"No its my fault." I said while helping her up.

"Ok, and may I ask what your name is?" She asked me.

"Sure, its Joe." I told her.

"Joe? Oh wait your Master Joe from the Jade Palace!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, and who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Song." She told me.

"Well nice to meet you Song." I said while bowing.

"Yes you too, but I cant talk anymore I have to get going." She said while bowing then rushing off down the road.

"Nice girl." I thought.

It was getting late, so I decided to go back to the Palace. Once I reached my room I laid down and went to sleep.

**Time Skip four days/Joe's P.O.V.**

It has been four days, and we were all seated the table waiting for Po to finish dinner.

After Po finished dinner we ate for a while, but Po started a impression of Shifu which we all laughed to except Tigress. Then Master Shifu walked in, and we all went silent.

"Tai Lung has escaped prison, and you all are acting like children!" Shifu yelled.

We all went wide eyed. "HAHA, and here I am saying you have no sense of humor." Po said while laughing, and Shifu just looked at him with that I'm pissed off look.

I decided to leave so I don't witness Po's beat down. After about five minutes I see Po running to the stairs to only be stopped by Shifu. I listened to their discussion but only could hear one part.

"How are you going to change this into the Dragon warrior, tell me, tell me!" Po yelled.

"I DONT KNOW!, I don't know." Shifu said.

"That's what I thought." Po said with a sadden voice."

After a few seconds of silence they both walked off.

Tigress then tapped on my shoulder, and I turned around to face her.

"Joe come with me to face Tai lung." She said, well almost pleaded.

"I'm sorry Tigress but I wont do that it'll upset Shifu." I said.

"Fine but I'm going." She said while glaring which made tense up.

After that she jumped off into the mist below. "Good luck Tigress." I said.

**Time Skip Next Morning**

I woke up to the sounds of yelling, and sounds coming from the kitchen. When I got there I saw a total wrecked kitchen. "What happened?" I asked myself.

I walked outside to the courtyard when Shifu walked up to me.

"Joe I need your help with training Po." Shifu told me.

"Of course." I said and we were off to train Po. [quick note I will not describe the training or fight with Tai lung it just doesn't seemed needed.]

**Time Skip/one week**

After one week Shifu and I have successfully trained Po, and we were walking back to the Palace when we heard flapping wings behind us, we slowly turned around, and saw Crane carrying the rest of the five and quickly dropped them on the ground. Po hurried to their sides exclaiming things so fast I couldn't understand. Shifu started to tap their nerves letting them to be able to move again. I noticed Tigress and rushed to her side, and tapped some of her nerves to let her move, she punched me when I was done which really hurt. "I thought we could stop him." Tigress said.

"He could have killed you." Shifu said which made me tense up.

"Why didn't he?" Mantis asked. [I forgot which one asked :P]

"So he can strike fear into our hearts, but it wont work." Shifu said.

"Uh it might, I mean I'm kinda scared." Po said while twiddling his thumbs.

"You can defeat him Po." Shifu told him.

"But how, they're five master, and I'm just one me." Po said.

"But you'll have one thing that no one else will." Shifu said grinning.

**Hall of Heros/No P.O.V.**

The five, Shifu, and Po walked into the hall and approached the golden dragon. Shifu twirled the pink pedals, and one landed on the scroll which made it dropped. Shifu walked to Po and handed it to Po.

"Do you think I'm ready?" Po asked.

"Yes you are Po." Shifu said.

"What will I be able to do once I read it?" Po asked.

"No one knows but legend holds that you will be able to hear a butterfly wing beat." Shifu said.

"Whoa!" Po said while taking the scroll.

He tried to open the scroll but couldn't manage to open, he handed to Shifu, and Shifu opened it. Po opened the scroll and started to yell. Po looked back down at Shifu with a confused look.

"Its blank." Po said.

"What?" Shifu asked.

"Here look." Po said.

"No im forbidden to loo..." Shifu said while stopping in mid sentence and grabbing the scroll, and looked at it.

"I don't get it." Shifu said.

"Ok so it turns out Oogway was just a crazy old turtle after all." Po sad madly.

"No he was the wisest of us all." Shifu said.

"Oh come on, who am I kidding of course I'm not the dragon warrior." Po said while sitting down.

"What do we do, Tai Lung will destroy everything, and everyone." Tigress and Crane said.

"No we will evacuate the valley, and lead the villagers out." Shifu told his students.

"Joe I have a..." Shifu said only to stop mid sentence to realize that Joe was missing.

"Were is Joe?" Shifu asked.

Everyone else just looked around, but couldn't find him.

**Joe's P.O.V.**

I was angry, and running forward heading Tai lungs way to fight him.

"He will pay for who he hurt in the past, and the present." Said to myself.

"Especially for what he did to you Tigress, especially for what he did to you." I said.

I was running forward in the forest, until I came across a open piece of land, which was an open field of grass. I then saw Tai Lung appear. I then drew my lightsabers and charged him to fight. "Get ready for the fight for your life. I may not know how ill fare in this battle but I do know one thing, Tai Lung, **WILL...DIE!**." I basicly screamed into my head while I closed in on him. I reached him and the fight begun.

**Whoa cliffhanger! I suck don't I hehe *evil grin* anyways tell what you think in the review. As always ill see you guys in the next chapter.**

**Mikat2 logging off.**


End file.
